


Just Act Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds Burnie under his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Act Normal

It started when Gavin sat at his new desk, slid his chair forward, and hit something warm and solid.

He heard an “Ouch!” from under the desk and slid back, eyes wide.  Below him was one Burnie Burns, also known as his husband of three years now, crouched under his desk holding a shoe.

“Were you going to Kung-Shu me?” Gavin asked, suppressing a grin at the man.  Burnie glared at him.

“Asshole.  Let me up.”

“Nah,” Gavin said, grinning and pulling himself in as much as he could with Burnie still under his desk.  He muttered an apology to the pained grunt and grinned as, eventually, the other Achievement Hunters made their way into ‘their’ room of their new building.  Gavin was glad they’d gotten new desks as well, ones that had sides to them so Burnie could be kept hidden beneath him.

They were twenty minutes into filming a Things to Do when Gavin felt fingers reach for his crotch.

“Bloody-!”  He cut himself off, waving off the queries of if he was all right as he felt his zipper slowly get undone.  Familiar fingers trailed across his hidden dick, and somehow the two of them managed to wiggle around until the fabric of his boxers was pushed down and his dick was exposed.

“What are you-gggh!”  Gavin bit back a startled noise, biting his knuckle as if in thought as Burnie’s mouth covered his dick.

It was an odd sensation, Burnie’s mouth not circling his cock but instead mouthing the top of it.  He bit back a whimper when he started to get harder, Burnie’s fingers playing with his foreskin and head.  It wasn’t long before he felt Burnie’s tongue make an appearance into the mix.

“Dude, you sound like you’re getting fucking blown over there, are you okay?” he heard Michael ask, and the noise he made sounded a bit strangled.

“I’m fine, boi, just a bit – _ah_ – distracted.”  He tried to shift a bit, but as if knowing what he was trying to accomplish, hands came up to push his hips back against the chair.  He felt lips push his foreskin back and the tongue licked across his slit.

Gavin managed to hold back for ten more minutes before he reached down to tap the side of Burnie’s face, only for the lips to disappear and his dick to be exposed to the open air.  He sucked in a deep breath at the sensation.

“Dude, are you sure you’re not getting something over there?” Ray asked, sending the entire office into a fit of laughter.  Gavin chuckled weakly and shook his head, biting his lip hard to keep the moan in when Burnie’s fingers reached around to squeeze the base of his cock.

Gavin wiggled in his seat, hands no longer holding him still, and he thanked Geoff for keeping their order almost the same, save Ryan getting his own desk on the other side of Jack.  He whimpered aloud, flushing immediately after, and the hand left his dick alone.

Gavin profusely thanked whatever higher being was out there when, miraculously, every other person in the office left shortly after the filming was done.  The assault on his cock hadn’t stopped, just paused when he’d signaled he was close.  He shoved his chair away and let Burnie out.

“You bloody arsehole,” he muttered, pressing against Burnie’s front and rubbing against him insistently.  “Finish what you started.”

Burnie grinned, kissed his nose, and raced from the room.  Gavin managed to get himself situated in his pants before running after him.


End file.
